Lila Morgen
Violet Dawn ist eine geschmeidige Kätzin mit dunkelgrauem Fell wie Sturmwolken, einem langen, dichten Schweif, weiten, weichen Ohren und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ihre Ohren und ihre Pfoten sind zudem schwarz umrandet. Auftritte Staffel 5 ''Path of Stars :Als Slash gestohlene Beute bringt, sagt Violet, dass es bessere Beute als diese gibt. Slash sagt ihr, dass sie froh sein solle, dass sie überhaupt etwas bekäme, da sie die schlechteste Jägerin der Gruppe sei. Sie verteidigt sich, indem sie sagt, dass sie wenigstens jagt und nicht stiehlt. Sie fängt an, mit Slash zu diskutieren, und sagt ihm, dass alles anders wäre, wenn Rain noch am Leben wäre. Slash verhöhnt Rain und sagt, das einzig Schlaue, was er getan habe, war Violet als Gefährtin zu nehmen. Slash sagt ihr daraufhin, dass sie so schlau sein sollte, und ihn seinen Platz einnehmen lassen soll, da sie als Gefährtin des Anführers viele Vorteile hätte, doch sie ist strikt dagegen. :Später führt sie gemeinsam eine Gruppe zu einem Ort, an dem sie jagen können. Red warnt sie vor Hunden, doch Violet meint, sie passen auf. Donner beobachtet Violet die ganze Zeit. Als ein Hund ins Lager läuft und Violet nur noch einige ihrer toten Mitglieder findet, ist sie schockiert und als Slash ihnen nicht helfen will, beschließt sie, die Gruppe zu verlassen. Donner, Grauer Flug und Lightning Tail nehmen sie mit ins Wind Runners Camp. :Violet wird ein Teil von Donners Gruppe, in der sie sich gut einlebt. Auch Ember kommt mit ihr mit, allerdings findet sich dieser nicht so zurecht wie sie. Violet bittet Donner, Nachsicht mit ihm zu haben, und zu warten, bis er sich bessert. Als Violet und Donner gemeinsam sitzen, wird er sichtlich nervöser in der Nähe der hübschen Kätzin, und möchte ihr gerade die entscheidende Frage stellen, jedoch werden die Beiden von den Jungen Clover und Thistle unterbrochen, da sie zeigen wollen, was sie von ihren Trainern Lightning Tail und Leaf gelernt haben. :Dadurch, dass Gorse Fur die anderen Anführer gewarnt hat, dass Bee wieder zu Slash gegangen ist und Fern stark verletzt hat, beschließt Donner, River Ripple zu besuchen. Violet möchte ihn begleiten. Auf dem Weg dort hin fragt Violet nochmal nach, was er ihr vorher sagen wollte. Er bekommt kalte Füße, und sagt, dass er hofft, dass die Beiden Freunde sind. Violet ist sichtlich enttäuscht und schließlich sagt er ihr, dass er sie liebt, und er hofft, dass sie eines Tages Gefährten sein können. Violet freut sich und will dies auch. Sie bittet Donner, auch immer gut auf sich aufzupassen, da sie ihn braucht, und er bestimmt eines Tages der Vater ihrer Jungen sein wird. Donner sagt Violet, dass er sie ebenfalls braucht. Sie scherzt außerdem, dass sie schon dachte, er würde nie fragen, und dass Lightning Tail für ihn fragen würde. Donner erkundigt sich sofort, ob sie Lightning Tail mag, da es sein bester Freund ist, und ihm wichtig ist, dass sich die Beiden mögen. Violet bejaht, was Donner glücklich stimmt. :Violet ist erfreut, dass es Dawn, Moss und deren Jungen bei River Ripple gut geht, und sie sogar schon schwimmen gelernt haben. Sie ist aber froh, dass sie im Wald lebt, da sie viel zu viel Angst um Clover und Thistle hätte, da sie in den Fluss fallen könnten. :Sie schwört gemeinsam mit den anderen Katzen, dass sie der Gruppe treu sein wird. Violet möchte ebenfalls einen neuen Namen, nämlich Violet Dawn. Donner sagt seiner Gefährtin, dass dies ein schöner Name sei. Familie *Gefährte: Rain (ehemals), Donner Character Art Zitate ''Folgt Quellen }} en:Violet Dawn Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Benötige Bild Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Early Settlers